Generally, containers for displaying flowers include a receptacle and means for supporting flower stems. Various means for supporting flower stems are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,561 to Hamblin describes a set of spines for impaling flower stems, U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,175 to Klingberg describes a disc with cross-shaped holes for gripping flower stems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,002 to Walton et al. describes a foam cylinder with holes for receiving flower stems, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,261 to Helgeson describes a grid with openings for receiving flower stems. These patents are incorporated by reference herein.
Flower containers for displaying flowers in motor vehicles typically require a hanger or bracket to hold and support the flower container in the vehicle. Such support devices are often esthetically unappealing, appearing out-of-place in the fully integrated interior design of modern automobiles. Moreover, many support devices are attached by tape or screws which damage the interior surfaces of the motor vehicle. What is needed is anesthetically pleasing way of displaying flowers and other plant parts without harming the motor vehicle interior.